It's a Damn Girl
by chibitrunk
Summary: Read to find out how Bra got her name.  One shot!


**It's a Damn Girl**

* * *

><p><em>It's a damn girl. It's a girl for crying out loud. What do I do with a girl?<em> _How in the world did I manage to father a girl? Only low-class soldiers spawned female offspring. _Vegeta thought. _Even Kakkarott had sired two sons with this low-class blood._ _He, the Prince of all Saiyans, has regal blood flowing through his vein so there was no possible way his second born is a girl._

Vegeta was upset when he heard the news from his son. He was even more upset when his woman had decided to keep it from him. He found out from her family that they all knew it was a girl months ago. He flew in the room ready to give the woman a piece of his mind. Once inside, he saw her in bed, sleeping soundly with the baby snuggled beside her.

He was about to shake her up, but stopped when she started to moan. Her brows stitched, skins folded between her eyes. _Hmphed. I haven't seen her this tired for a long time. I'll let her rest for another minute before I kill her._

His eyes moved to the small bundle beside her. Upon closer examination, he could see budding blue hairs beneath the knitted hat. There was no trace of his feature on this kid. Trunks, at least, had inherited his eyes. It was not long after Vegeta came to a conclusion that this kid did not belong to him. _Damn woman…cheating on me?_ Vegeta growled and decided to wake her up regardless of how tired she was.

Before his hand reached her shoulder, he felt a softness glided across his forearm, sending a slight tickle down his arm. He paused. He searched for the source. At the corner of his eyes, he saw a tail slowly creeping out the fold of a blanket. _A tail? _Vegeta grabbed it and pulled. The baby slipped from her mother's hold and into the air, dangling upside down. The blanket floated on the bed, revealing a naked and paled body. He brought the tail closer to his face and ran his fingers along the length of the soft brown tail. This was definitely a trademark of all Saiyans. Vegeta groaned. _She's mine all right. Dammit!_

The baby stirred and the eyelids slowly opened. Vegeta could see the blue eyes beneath the tiny slit. He realized there was yet another feature that did not resemble him. Seconds later, he saw tears forming. Her mouth cracked open. A small sound escaped, followed by a louder one. _Crap. _

Reflexively, he used his free hand to cover the tiny mouth. "Hush!" he hissed. As if she understood, the loud racket faded into a quiet sob. Vegeta extended his arm, creating spaces between them. She hung without uttering another sound and watched him as he twisted her around.

Vegeta lowered her to the bed and walked to the rocking chair not far from the bed. He folded his arms and stared at the two bodies before him. The kid did not return to sleep. He watched her as she flung her hand in the air, attempting to catch her own tail.

_So I have a daughter. Now what? What do I do with a daughter? _Vegeta thought. When his mate announced that she was pregnant, he was not thrilled. She told him she had been using these birth control pills that could prevent pregnancy, but it only worked ninety-nine point nine percent of the time. Vegeta sneered. He would sooner believe that she tricked him than the pills not working as it should. He should have seen the sign that she wanted another one. _You sneaky little…_he growled again as he stared at her sleeping face.

Yes, he was not thrilled, but learned to live with the fact that he would be fathering another child. He thought it was a boy since he had been told that there was no such thing as a royalty fathering a girl. He should have guessed that the human blood would somehow taint his regal blood.

A son he was ready for. He trained Trunks well and it should not be a problem to train another. But what do you do with a girl. Training a girl was unheard of. Not even the bald-headed monk and his wife trained their blonde-haired human-metal hybrid.

Since it was his woman's idea to have another, he could leave her with all the raising and nurturing. _No, this will not do. _He shook his head. He could already anticipate his mate plotting to involve him in this little brat's live. It would have been so much easier if it was a boy.

"What are you doing here, Vegeta?"

He cocked his head and he stared accusingly at his woman. 'You didn't tell me it was a girl."

His eyes followed his woman as she made an effort to lift herself up with her elbow. When she finally got up, she reached for the baby and wrapped the fallen blanket around the baby. His woman picked her up side and raised her to the air. 'Oh, so you are awake…aren't you?' His woman made a couple distorted faces. 'And you didn't cry and wake mommy up. What a good girl!"

"When you're done making ugly faces, answer my question." Vegeta crossed his legs and repeatedly tapped the floor with right feet.

"I don't remember you asking one," she stated as she lowered the baby into her folded arms.

"Fine. Why didn't you tell me it's a girl? Your mother told me you knew a few months ago. Why did you keep it a secret? "

"Oh, Vegeta, I wanted to surprise you. That's why I wanted you come to the delivery room. And had you come like I asked, you would have found out first hand it was a girl." Vegeta noted a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't start with me, woman." Vegeta growled. "You know I will not participate in any of the giving birth rituals that you human enjoy so much."

"Okay, okay, I wanted to spare you the pain and suffering for a few more months. I knew you will not be thrilled with the news so why should I tell you, huh? She raised her brows and continued when he did not answer. "I am curious though, why does a girl bother you so much?" Her eyes flickered with amusement. _She's enjoying this._

Vegeta was silent as he pondered this question. _Why is it bothering him so much? _He knew all these thoughts about bloodline were excuses. He knew that there was a possibility that he could have a daughter. The only thing he knew for sure was he didn't want one. As for the reason… With hesitation, he finally answered, "I don't know why."

"Could it be? Are you're afraid, oh mighty Prince of all Saiyans?"

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" He didn't move from his chair. His arm remained crossed as he fixed his eyes on his mate.

"Oh Vegeta. I saw this coming as soon as I know we're having a daughter. You, my prince, are afraid of becoming more human. Had this pregnancy been a boy, you could bond with the kid by training and fighting. This way, you can keep your tough persona and not have to deal with human affection." His woman paused to observe his reaction.

He was interested in her reasoning but didn't like the direction it was heading. Still, he wanted to hear more. He urged her with a tilt of his chin. "Go on."

"Well, I've seen you watching Krillin and his daughter. I saw the disgust on your face when he picked up Marron and showered her with kisses. He pampers her. He spoils her. He treats her like a princess. You are afraid you will become another Krillin."

"Nonsense." Vegeta raised his arms to halt her from talking further. "I do not fear this since I will do no such thing." He looked at her and then turned away when her know-it-all smile appeared on her face.

Was she right? Had this been the reason he was afraid? After defeating Buu, he had accepted the fact that he would continue to stay on Earth with Bulma and Trunks. It had been his choice and he didn't regret making it. Luckily, he still managed to remain untainted from Bulma's circle of friends. When Bulma insisted on a group gathering, he was forced to join. He could usually avoid making any conversations with any of them. But Krillin, the short annoying excuse of a human, he always tried to make small talk with him. The man just couldn't take a hint when he tried to scowl him off. He went babbling on how wonderful his wife and daughter was. He kept of talking on and on. Vegeta almost punched him out but with much restraint, he didn't. Before leaving, he remembered the short man saying. When you have a daughter, you will know how I feel. Vegeta shuddered. Now he remembered. This was the reason he feared having a daughter.

"If you say so." She shrugged and returned her attention to the tail wagging blue-haired baby. "Your daddy's afraid that he'll love you too much. How cute!"

"Quiet, woman! " He has enough of this. He rose from the rocking chair and turned toward the window. "I will have no part in her upbringing. She is all yours!" He caught his mate smirking behind him. She was scheming.

"We'll see about that. Right, little one?" Vegeta saw her winking at the baby and his woman turned to him. "Oh Vegeta, before you leave…" Before his woman could finish, he has one hand by the window sill, ready to fly out.

"You should pick a name for your daughter."

He paused. For some reason, he already has a name in mind before coming here. He remembered a conversation he overheard when his woman gossiped with Kakkarot's woman. He remembered that names were a topic of their discussion. It appeared his woman had kept his pair of trunks as a memento when he went off to train in space. Soon after, she named the kid, Trunks. _Two can play the same game_, he thought.

"Bra."

"What kind of name is that, you sicko.

"Sicko, huh? That makes two of us," he smirked and flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A short piece on my favorite Saiyan! It's a bit pointless but I hope you like it! **

**Your thoughts are worth a million dollar, so if you have a minute, please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
